videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
Important Things * Add Dragonball Z: Devolution Stats to Characters Information *Epic Battle Fantasy Stats - http://auz.newgrounds.com/news/post/306349 Games to look into * Club Penguin * Dungeons & Dragons Online * Dungeon Fighter Online * Spiral Knights * Star Wars Galaxies * The Cult of the Great Duckieness A Koopas Revenge Bowser's Castle, Level 2 *Blue Yoshi - 4 *Bumpty - 6 *Cyan Yoshi - 5 *Dry Toad - 2 *Green Yoshi - 3 *Pink Yoshi - 1 *Purple Yoshi - 1 *Thwomp - 10 *Toad - 3 Bowser's Castle, Level 3 *Podoboo - 5 *Thwomp - 4 Avengers Alliance *Avengers Alliance Notes *Viper (Mission 1.1.1) - Group 4 *Power Armor (Mission 1.1.3) - Group 4 *Baron Zemo (Mission 1.1.3)/Vulture (Mission 1.2.2)/Bullseye (Mission 1.2.3)/Mystique (Mission 1.2.5)/Sentinel Alpha MK IV (Mission 1.2.6)/Vapor (Mission 1.3.1)/Toad (Mission 1.3.4)/Toad(Mission 2.1.2) - Group 3 *Wrecker (Mission 1.1.4) - Group 4 *MODOK (Mission 1.1.4) - Group 5 *Destroyer (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 5 *Loki (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 8 *Mindless One (Mission 1.2.3) - Group 2 *Jack O'Lantern (Mission 1.2.4) - Group 5 *The Hood (Mission 1.2.4) - Group 7 *Juggernaut (Mission 1.2.5) - Group 9 *Magneto (Mission 1.2.5) - Group 7 *Ninrod Series MK IV (Mission 1.2.6) - Group 4 *Crimson Dynamo (Mission 1.2.6) - Group 8 *Whiplash (Mission 1.3.1) - Group 8 *Sabretooth (Mission 1.3.4) - Group 9 *Vulture (Mission 1.3.5) - Group 4 *Green Goblin (Mission 1.3.5) - Group 8 *Nitro (Mission 1.4.2) - Group 4 *Crimson Cowl (Mission 2.1.1) - Group 4 *Mystique (Mission 2.1.2) - Group 6 *Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver (Spec Op 26.1) - Group 6 *Arnim Zola (Spec Op 26.1) - Group 8 *Baron Strucker (Spec Op 26.1) - Group 8 *Vulture (Spec Ops 27.1) - Group 4 *Electro (Spec Ops 27.1) - Group 10 *Black Dwarf/Bowman/Corvus Glaive/Doctor Octopus/Lizard/Mysterio/Nebula (Daily Missions) - Group 8 *Hammer/M.O.D.O.K. (Daily Missions) - Group 9 *Dark Wolverine/Millitant/Proxima Midnight/Supergiant/Viper (Daily Missions) - Group 7 *Dark Hawkeye/Dark Widow/Loki/Mystique/Tactical Force/Vulture (Daily Missions) - Group 6 *Abomination/Apocalypse/Arcade/Blob/M.O.D.O.K./Sandman/Ultron/Venom (Villain Archive) - Group 9 *Arnim Zola/Baron Strucker/Doctor Octopus/Green Goblin/Hammerhead (Villain Archive) - Group 8 *Bullseye/Crimson Cowl/Loki/Mystique/Vulture (Villain Archive) - Group 6 *Electro/Juggernaut - Group 10 *Living Monolith - Group 11 Enemy Table *Hydra Burner/Soldier (Mission 1.1.1/1.1.3)/Bioterrorist (Mission 1.1.2) - Group 1 *Hydra Cannon (Mission 1.1.1/1.1.3) - Group 8 *Physicist (Mission 1.1.2)/Hydra Ballista/Officer/Pyro (Mission 1.1.3) - Group 4 *Administrator (Mission 1.1.4)/Jotun Berserker/Rimefrost (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 3 *Director/Fire Chief/Scientist (Mission 1.1.4) - Group 5 *Firefighter/Specialist (Mission 1.1.4) - Group 2 *Manager/Researcher/Safety Officer (Mission 1.1.4)/Jotun Hoarfrost/Warrior (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 1 *Jotun Aufeis/Chieftian (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 7 *Jotun Ice-Crafter (Mission 1.1.5) - Group 6 *Maggia Assassin (Mission 1.2.1)/Commander (Mission 1.2.2)/Hand Dragon/Shadow (Mission 1.2.3) - Group 5 *Maggia Bodyguard (Mission 1.2.1) - Group 6 *Maggia Captain (Mission 1.2.1)/Servo-Basher (Mission 1.3.1)/Maggia Assassin/Bodyguard (Mission 1.3.2) - Group 7 *Maggia Henchman (Mission 1.2.1)/Bioterrorist (Mission 1.2.2) - Group 1 *Hand Assassin/Shinobi/Soldier (Mission 1.2.3) - Group 8 *Servo-Driller/Pummeler/Soldier (Mission 1.3.1)/Maggia Gunman (Mission 1.3.2)/Hyperion Sentinel (Mission 1.3.4) - Group 5 *Coeus Sentinel (Mission 1.3.4) - Group 7 *Iapetos Sentinel (Mission 1.3.4) - Group 4 *Angler/Bullets/Muscle/Slicer (Mission 1.3.5)/Brute (Mission 1.4.1)/Servo-Pummeler (Mission 1.4.2) - Group 5 *Enforcer (Mission 1.3.5)/Yardbird (Mission 1.4.1)/Servo-Driller/Soldier (Mission 1.4.2) - Group 7 *Framer/Ice Pick/Lead Foot/Mad Dog (Mission 1.3.5)/Hooligan/Jailer/Troublemaker (Mission 1.3.5) - Group 4 *Servo-Miner/Servo-Minion (Mission 1.4.2) - Group 4 *Hand Dragon/Ninja/Shadow (Mission 1.4.3) - Group 7 *Angler/Bullets/Enforcer/Knuckles/Slicer (Mission 1.4.4) - Group 7 *Ice Pick/Mad Dog (Mission 1.4.4) - Group 4 *Servo-Minion (Mission 1.4.5) - Group 4 *Servo-Pummeler (Mission 1.4.5) - Group 5 *Servo-Driller/Servo-Soldier (Mission 1.4.5) - Group 7 *BL-Gamma/TA-Gamma (Mission 2.1.1) - Group 4 *Hellfire Heavy (Mission 2.1.2) - Group 5 *Hydra Pyro (Spec Ops 26.1) - Group 7 *Dark Elf Cannoneer/Duskguard (Daily Missions) - Group 3 *Hydra Pyro/Vanguard/Robo Wrecker/Scientist (Daily Missions) - Group 7 *Hydra Vanguard/SC-Delta (Villain Archive) - Group 7 *Whiplash (Mission 1.1.2)/Iapetos Sentinel (Simulator) *Sandman (Mission 1.2.1) *Hammerhead (Mission 1.2.1)/Crimson Dynamo (Mission 1.2.2) *Elektra (Mission 1.2.3)/Magneto (Mission 1.4.4) *Sandman (Mission 1.3.5) *Doctor Doom (Mission 1.3.5) *Sugar Man (Mission 2.1.1)/Kraven (Archive) *Surtur (Archive) Missing: *Boomerang (Mission 1.3.2) - 18=636,20=694 *Hydro-Man (Mission 1.3.2) - 18=855,20=933 *Abomination/Ironclad (Mission 1.4.1) - 21=1,061 *Hydro-Man (Mission 1.4.3) - 23=1,054 *X-Ray (Mission 1.4.3) - 23=1,019 *Fixer (Mission 1.4.4) - 24=1,059 *Vapor (Mission 1.4.4) - 24=1,176 *Madame Masque (Mission 1.4.5) - 25=760 *Crimson Cowl (Mission 1.4.5) - 25=929 Ben 10: Protector of Earth Grand Canyon *Vilgax Drone - 92 *Laser Drone - 27 *Vilgax Hunter - 17 Mesa Verde *Forever Knight - 41 *Forever Knight Sniper - 25 *Forever Knight Gladiator - 24 *Bomb Drone - 7 *Laser Drone - 13 *Forever Champion - 10 Bullet Bill *World 1-3 - R7BQ1 *World 1-4 - S6MB5 *World 2-1 - K1CF8 Bullet Bill 2 *Character 1 - 7HOMP *World 3-1 - 9K62A *Character 2 - 6E7KU *World 3-2 - 9B48Q Doctor Who Legacy *5926-6849-7522-2758 - Nine toclafane slicing *5988-4588-6884-4292 - Day 15 Advent Door Level Patching *The Red Castle *Hearts of Steel *Nerves of Dalekanium *Fists of Arnickleton (X2) *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Run! *Time Attack: Daleks and Cybermen *The Bells of Saint John: He Returns *Attak of the Chapter one Robots *Time Attack: Robots! *The Almost People: Revenge Levels to Look At *Silence in the Library *Forest of the Dead *The Girl in the Fireplace part 2 *Charley *(1st Doctor only) The Tenth Planet *(12th Doctor only) Death in Heaven *(12th Doctor only) Dark Water *(12th Doctor, Clara, Bessie) The Cyber King: Merchant Street *(12th Doctor, Clara, Bessie) The Cyber King: Impact *Bubble Universe Echo - Nightmare in Silver *Bubble Universe Echo - Nightmare in Silver part 2 *Bubble Universe Echo - The Time of the Doctor *Bubble Universe Echo - The Time of the Doctor part 2 *25/6/2015 - Into the Dalek, Victory of the Daleks, Space Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Ultimate Battle *Mr. Satan *Videl *Chiaotzu *Saibaman *Yamcha *Tien *Raditz *Nappa Dragonball Z Devolution Beerus/Bills *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Bulma *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 3 Dende *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 2 Evil Buu *Power: 4 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 3 Gogeta *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 King Cold *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 3 Majin Buu (1) *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 1 Majin Buu (2) *Power: 5 *Speed: 4 *Spirit: 2 Semi-Perfect Cell *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 4 Whis *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Farmville * Cow - 300 coins * Chicken - 400 coins * Sheep - 700 coins * Pig - 1000 coins FNaFB3 Patch 1 Notes *Springtrap HP = 100,000 Mafia Wars * Bayonet: 1 Reward Point, 4 Attack, 16 Defense, 20 Combined, Melee, Uncommon * Bazooka: 40,000 (Cuba Currency), 23 Attack, 11 Defense, 34 Combined, Explosive, Uncommon Mario Adventure World 1-1 *Boom Boom - 1 *Chain Chomp - 1 *Goomba - 2 *Hammer Bro. - 2 *Koopa Troopa (Red) - 1 *Paragoomba - 2 *Piranha Plant - 1 *Shy Guy - 1 *Venus Fire Trap - 1 Monsters Inc: Scare Island The City Centre *Block Miner - 2 *Toy Car - 3 The Docks *Block Miner - 3 *Toy Mouse - 4 Plants vs. Zombies Mini-Games *Bobsled Bonanza *Portal Combat *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *ZomBotany 2 Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition Demo 3 Colour Course (World 1-1?) Wave 1 *Goomba (Green), Goomba (Green) *Goomba - >1113, <1471 *Attack Cooldown: 2 Wave 2 *Green Koopa Troopa (Blue), Red Koopa Troopa (Red) *Green Koopa Troopa - >2064, <2486 *Red Koopa Troopa - >2143 HP, 399 DMG Wave 3 *Hammer Bro. (Yellow) *Hammer Bro. - >1655, <2348 *Attack Cooldown: 1, 2? *46 EXP Wave 4 *Green Paratroopa (Blue), Paragoomba (Green), Red Paratroopa (Red) *Green Paratroopa ->2419 HP, 411 DMG, 1 CD *Power: Winged Green Shell - Nullifies Fire + Dark Damage *Paragoomba - 2000? *Cooldown: 1 *Red Paratroopa - >323 *Cooldown: 1 Boss Wave *Big Green Paratroopa (Blue) *Big Green Paratroopa - >4156 *Big Green Paratroopa - 788 DMG, 1 CD *180 EXP 4 Colour Course (World 1-2?) Wave 1 *Goomba (Green), Red Koopa (Red), Goomba (Green) *Goomba - >3763 *Red Koopa - Wave 2 *Red Koopa (Red), Piranha Plant (Green), Red Koopa (Red) *Red Koopa - >9361 *Piranha Plant - Wave 3 Wave 4 *Spiny - 10 HP Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters Normal *Vacationing Robot - 3 HP, 1 DMG *Razorback - 9 HP *Needle Bat - 200 EXP *Luna - 2500 HP *Gun Turret - 24 HP *Nurse Bot - 10 HP *Wrench Ratchet Clone - 160 HP Challenge *Vacationing Robot - 192 HP *Razorback - 292?-293? HP *Security Drone - 68 HP *Security Drone - 1 DMG *Factory Worker - 1 HP *Doctor Bot - 136 HP *Nurse Bot - 10 HP, 1 DMG? *Gun Turret - 806-807 HP?, 136 DMG *Mechanoid - 670 HP? Enemy Numbers 'Kalidon (1st Time)' *7 RCU *31 Torso *37 Drone *21 Worker Items *Lacerator V1 - X1 DMG *Lacerator V2 - X3 DMG *(X2 means Halved) *Lancerator V1 - X1 EXP *Concussion Cannon V2 - X2 EXP *Concussion Cannon v3 - X4 EXP *Scorcher X1 - X2 EXP Realm of the Mad God Headless Horseman Hellhound Medusa Minotaur RPG Maker Enemy Stats Streets of Rage 2 Easy *Barbon - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Donovan - Axel Stone - 7 HP *Donovan - Max - 5 HP *Donovan - Skate - 10 HP *Electra - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Electra - Max - 20 HP? *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Garsia - Max - 3 HP *Garsia - Skate - 5 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Jack - Skate - 40 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 10 HP *Y. Signal - Max - 7 HP *Y. Signal - Skate - 14 HP Normal *Donovan - Axel Stone - 8 HP *Donovan - Skate - 12 HP *Electra - Axel Stone - 35 HP *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Garsia - Skate - 6 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 35 HP *Jack - Skate - 52 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 12 HP *Y. Signal - Skate - 18 HP *1 Health Bar - 18 HP? Hard *Donovan - Axel Stone - 10 HP *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 44 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 15 HP Streets of Rage Remake Easy *Altet - Blaze/Mr. X - 8 HP *B.T. - Axel - 4 HP *Donovan - Axel - 6 HP *Donovan - Blaze/Mr. X - 8 HP *Donovan - Shiva - 4 HP *Electra - Axel - 27 HP? *Electra - Mr. X - 40 HP *Electra - Shiva - 20 HP? 21 HP? *Fog - Axel - 7 HP *Galsia - Axel - 4 HP *Galsia - Blaze/Mr. X - 6 HP *Galsia - Shiva - 3 HP *Jack - Axel - 24 HP? *Jack - Mr. X - 37+ HP *Jack - Shiva - 22 HP *Joseph - Axel - 8 HP *Joseph - Blaze - 12 HP *Mist - Axel - 7 HP *Surger (Garsia Reskin) - Axel - 15 HP? *Surger - Mr. X - 22 HP *Surger - Shiva - 11 HP *Y. Signal - Axel - 10 HP *Y. Signal - Blaze/Mr. X - 14 HP *Y. Signal - Shiva - 6 HP *Z - Axel - 8 HP Normal *Donovan - Adam/Axel - 8 HP *Donovan - Blaze/Mr. X/Skate/Zan - 12 HP *Donovan - Max/Roo/Shiva - 6 HP *Galsia - Adam/Axel - 4 HP *Galsia - Blaze/Mr. X/Skate/Zan - 6 HP *Galsia - Max/Roo/Shiva - 3 HP *Y. Signal - Adam/Axel - 12 HP *Y. Signal - Blaze/Mr. X/Skate/Zan - 18 HP *Y. Signal - Max/Roo/Shiva - 9 HP Mania *Donovan - Axel - 14 HP *Donovan - Mr. X/Zan - 20 HP *Galsia - Axel - 7 HP *Galsia - Mr. X/Zan - 10 HP *Y. Signal - Axel - 23 HP *Y. Signal - Mr. X/Zan - 35 HP Normal (Health Calculations) *Donovan - 43 HP *Galsia - 19 HP *Y. Signal - 67 HP Mania (Health Calculations) *Donovan - 79 HP *Galsia - 37-40 HP *Y. Signal - 137-140 HP *Max Health Bar - 104 Sword Quest Tails Nightmare 2 *Phase 1 - 10 HP *Phase 2 - 8 HP *Phase 3 - 8 HP *Phase 4 - 8 HP Category:Wiki Elements